It Came from Beyond the Asteroid Belt
by Pepperberry
Summary: A new threat is coming to disturb the now peaceful Townsville. Can the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, now teenagers, destroy this new threat and save Townsville? Compeleted! Yay! Please R
1. Commentary

Too start off, I'd just like to comment that I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any other characters from that show. Now for the rest of the commentary.

I just wanted to take this oppertunity to explain a few things first. First off, in the second chapter, you'll see that I said that the Milky Way has eight planets. For those that don't keep up with the science news, this is correct. Earlier this year, scientists declared that Pluto is no longer a planet of our solar system because it's too small to be considered a planet. So now our planets only go up to Uranus. Now whether it's considered an asteroid or a moon, that I'm not sure about. Then, also in the second chapter, there are two charcaters. Aquila is the name of a constellation which in English is the Eagle. So therefore, I made her a gryphon since they're based off eagles as well. Also, Vulpia is the shortened term for the contellation of Vulpecula which the English name means Little Fox.

Thanks for reading and enjoy the story!

Pepperberry


	2. Another Autumn Day

"Sugar, spice, and everything nice. These are the ingredients to create the perfect little girl. But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction. Chemical X. Thus the Powerpuff Girls were born! Using their ultra-super powers, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil." The most famous phrase in all of Townsville's history could almost be heard ringing through someone's ears. Almost as if she's heard the phrase all her life. The last bit echoes in her ears before she shakes her head, groaning a bit and then pushing the covers down off her body. She yawns and stretches, her tank top lifting up her lithe stomach a little bit. She yawns again and then shakes her head, throwing the covers off herself completely and then turning to just sit on her bed. She gave herself a moment to wake up before she stands and then heads out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom. She tried to walk into the door, but instead, she walked into it while trying to turn the doorknob. She made a grunting sound before putting her ear to the door and listening. She grumbles and then knocks ton the door. She could hear her sister singing lightly while taking a shower. The problem with that is that she might take too long and then _she_ wouldn't be able to take a shower. She just knocked on the door loudly, trying to speak through it. "Bubbles! Hurry up in there! We're going to be late for school!"

She put her ear to the door again, trying to listen until she hears the water turn off and then a giggle coming from inside. "Sorry, Blossom. I must've lost track of time." Blossom sighs and shakes her head, leaning on the wall, her hands holding onto a bit of her red hair, playing with it a little bit while waiting for Bubbles to get out of the bathroom. She heard another door open and a black haired girl comes stumbling out, yawning. She must've not set her alarm, because Blossom didn't hear it go off fifteen times. She came up to the door, trying to open it, but Blossom puts her hand on her sister's wrist. "No way, Buttercup. I got here first. I got dibs when she comes out."

"Aww… Blossom. You're going to take longer than her. I need to brush my teeth before we go to school." Blossom shakes her head, staying next to the door and the moment Bubbles come out of the bathroom, her light blue towel wrapped around her slim body, Blossom jumps in and closes the door, locking it behind her. Bubbles giggles and shakes her head, going to her room, leaving Buttercup to slam on the door screaming at her sister. The Girls were still the Powerpuff Girls. They still had all of their powers, and all of their abilities. They could still fight crime and the forces of evil. The only problem was… There was no evil. Criminals had long since given up crime since the Powerpuff Girls always beat them. Even other evil-doers have been quiet. Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gangrene Gang, Mojo Jojo, and even Him haven't done anything in years. When Him kicked out the Rowdyruff boys and Mojo denied being their 'father' after all their screw-ups against the girls, they've long since given up crime as well. Thanks to the tutoring of the girls, Professor Utonium, and Ms. Bellum, they've become quite the model citizens. If there had been more crime to fight, then they would definitely be helping the girls.

Bubbles returned to her room and then sighs softly, shutting the door and dropping the towel. The curtains were closed, so she didn't mind wandering through her room nude while she dug out some clothes. She smiles to the picture on her desk. It was Boomer. Who knew he could be such a sweetheart? Certainly not her. But when he reformed and they started to go out, she saw a side of him that she never thought she was see. The same was true with the other boys. They were still five when they reformed, but had no where to go. Everyone thought that Ms. Bellum would take them in since she was the one that helped them change in the first place. In fact, it was their kindergarten teacher, Ms. Keane that took the boys in. She felt bad for the three children that were denied by their evil 'fathers' and adopted them. She had always wanted to have children of her own, and this took out the issues of being single so therefore, unable to have a baby without making herself feel like a whore.

Bubbles kissed her first two fingers and then placed the fingers on the picture before starting to dig through her drawers. She came out of her room, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that flared at the bottom over her brown shoes and a light blue t-shirt that was form fitting and showed a little bit of her belly. She grabbed her backpack and then left her room to head downstairs for breakfast. As she ate her cereal, Blossom came down. She had on a pair of black jeans that were just a bit baggy at her ankles, covering over the tops of her pink and white Reebok sneakers. She also wore a pink tank top and went for another bowl and poured some cereal in it. While the two were eating, the final girl joined them at the table to complete the trio. Buttercup had on a pair of black sweatpants and a dark green hooded sweatshirt, which had a normal green baggy t-shirt underneath it. She wore her black Sketchers sneakers.

Coming in for his morning cup of coffee, was Professor Utonium. He looked to the three of them, pouring his coffee which Bubbles was kind enough to start up for him after she finally got dressed and headed downstairs. After taking the first sip, he sighed and then looked to them once more. "Alright, girls. Don't forget. I'm going to the science-thon. I'll be gone for two weeks this time since I will be giving lectures. You know the rules while I'm gone. Make sure the house keeps clean, and if somehow you have to go out and save the world, make sure that you still keep up with your homework and get to school everyday, alright?" The girls nodded to him at that.

"Alright, Professor," They said in unison. He nods and starts into his own breakfast as the girls finish up their own. They put their dishes into the dishwasher and then grab their backpacks, slinging them on their backs. They say goodbye to the Professor and bring his suitcases out to his car for him before they start walking down the sidewalk. Sure they could have flown, but they had more time than they thought they had originally and the school wasn't that far away. It was a lovely fall day. School had just started last month, so it was a crisp October morning. The sun had already risen over the horizon and the leaves were only just changing their colors for their impending trips from the branches to the yards. The girls were chatting among themselves before Bubbles screeches and flies high into the air above the other two. Blossom and Buttercup had jumped a bit when Bubbles squealed, but didn't know why till they turned and saw Butch and Brick standing there, laughing a bit. The four of them glanced up to see Bubbles freaking out at Boomer, but she soon calms down and they return to the ground, Boomer's arm around Bubble's shoulder. The six of them continued to walk down the street and Butch puts his arm around Buttercup's shoulder in the meantime. Brick and Blossom were talking about some assignment they had the night before.

They turned to walk into the schoolyard of Townsville High School. All six of the superhero teens were 16 years old. The girls a few months older than the boys. Even though they were in different homerooms, somehow, they ended up being across the hall from each other. So Blossom stood at Brick's locker, going over that assignment still, Buttercup stood at Butch's locker and they were just talking about lots of different things. Boomer was with Bubbles at her locker. She was getting her books for her morning classes while he whispered things into her ear, making her giggle and blush occasionally. And if someone were watching them from the right angle, they would be able to see what Bubbles was giggling about. Boomer leaning in to kiss and suckle on her earlobe. The first bell rang and Brick and Blossom each went to their classrooms. Butch and Boomer left their girls only after giving each of them a passionate kiss to their lips. Then Buttercup and Bubbles joined Blossom while Boomer and Butch joined Brick, thus beginning their long school day.


	3. On a Distant Asteroid

Out in outer space, it was big and quiet. Billions upon billions of stars lit up the always blackness of space. The magnificent sun, the eight planets in the solar system, and millions of asteroids always circling in the area known as the Milky Way. But beyond the final phenomenon that was once known as Pluto, space reached further. To an area that was never explored by Earth's astronauts. There was an asteroid moving slowly through the empty black space. It was almost like one of the planets that was spinning around the sun in the Milky Way.

"Mistress! We are prepared to move into the Milky Way with your permission." That was a small female voice speaking. She was standing a bit in the shadows. Her 'Mistress' was sitting in the complete darkness as her long fingernails tapped on the arms of her throne. She nods, though it couldn't be seen in the darkness as she spoke back to the creature.

"Very good, Vulpia. Very good." The creature sat up straight. When her body came into the light, it was seen that she was a gryphon like creature. "We shall begin within the next twelve Earth hours."

Vulpia nods and then turns to leave. She knew a dismissal when she heard one. When she exited the throne room, she sighs and leans against the closed door behind her. Vulpia was a fox. Almost like an anthro-fox. Her fur was a shade of brick red. She had a fluffy tail protruding from behind her with a white tip. Her paws were tipped at the fingers and she had a white tip at the end of her muzzle. Had she been a male, she would have had a white mask shaped spot over her face, similar to what a raccoon looks like. But since she was a female, around her golden eyes just had the red fur. She just had on a typical uniform for her rank. She was Aquila's right hand fox, so she had on a pair of black pants and a white tunic. She also had black army-like boots on. On her tunic, she had a pin on the right side of her chest. It was circle-shaped and silver in color with a bit of blue in the center. She was a young fox too. In Earth years she would be about 16 years old. To be chosen at her age to be the ruler's right hand was the best compliment she and her family could have received.

She stood against the door for a moment before walking off through the palace. Twelve Earth hours meant that she had a good amount of time in their own time to relax before she had to leave. She had to learn everything about Earth from their customs to their currency, from their time to their language. It was a lot of hard work, but from her research she was able to also prepare Aquila's forces for the invasion. The only thing she hadn't picked yet, was a landing city. That's what she was going to do now. She was going to go and get herself a plate of carcass for a snack and then sit and relax while she studied maps of the planet.

When she got back to her quarters, she looked around slowly.

"Marta? Are you home?" She sat on the couch in the living room and pulled her boots off, wiggling her toes a bit to stretch them before she stood up and went to their refrigeration unit, going in and then looking through a container of leftovers. She had a plate in her hand and she piled up some raw meat on it. She twitches her ears back though when she heard something and then smirks as she stood up to view into the golden eyes of a fellow anthro-fox. To someone who might meet them for the first time, they might think they were sisters. However, the difference was that the second fox's red fur was a much, much lighter shade of red than Vulpia's. Vulpia smiled and closed the door after getting some extra meat out and a couple of bottles of water. That was one thing she learned that they had in common with those… humans. They both needed water to survive.

"I didn't hear you come in, Vulpy." Marta said as she took one of the bottles from Vulpia's hands. "I was just writing a letter to my brother."

Vulpia chuckles and shakes her head, moving to sit on the couch in the living room, setting the plate down on the table in front of her as she leaned back with the bottle. "Did he write you to ask you to come home for your birthday?" Marta just smiled and nodded to her as she leans in to snuggle against Vulpia. Vulpia wrapped her arm around Marta's shoulders and nuzzled the top of her head. "You can go if you want to. I can arrange a transport for you before we leave for Earth."

Marta shakes her head and grabs a small chip, putting it into a handheld computer. "No, look. I'm going with you. I was picked to be the assistant of the weaponsmaster."

Vulpia blinked and looked at it, reading it through carefully. She saw whose signature was at the bottom of the letter. "Mistress Aquila signed it herself?" She found that odd. Aquila never concerned herself with the assistants before. To her, they were just… lower class peasants. Marta saw her worry though and smiled to her, speaking to put her fears at ease.

"Nikko put in a good word for me. I had been helping him a lot lately since you had to put in all those late hours to prepare for the briefings. I needed something to do so that I wouldn't get too lonely. He mentioned to me how helpful I had been and actually wished that I could be with him to help him as we prepare our troops."

Vulpia looked to her, but then nodded and smiled, kissing the top of her head as she put the computer down and picked up a different one. She and Marta just nibbled on the pieces of meat quietly while she looked through lists after lists of various Earth cities that they could land their investigation team in. Marta was quiet the whole time she was doing her work. She nibbled on the meat and read a book that she had. It took her a couple of hours, but slowly Vulpia sat up on the couch, reading more into the details of a particular city. Marta looked to her, tilting her head curiously. Vulpia looked to her and then back to the computer again. "Listen to this, Marta. City with suburban area. Democratic government, but apparently the current person in charge is the best the city's ever seen so he's been in office for many, many years." Marta sat up to look at the notes as well as Vulpia continued to read. "This is perfect. They have no army, just a small police force. Not big enough to even scare the investigation team away."

Marta looks to her and tilts her head the other way, thinking before speaking softly. "What's the name of it?"

At that, Vulpia looked up to stare at the far wall, "Townsville." She then looked to Marta who swivels her ears forward at the name of it. She smiles and nods as Vulpia gets up to go over the details with the generals.


	4. Like a Big Brother

It was lunch time now at Townsville High School. Bubbles and Butch, having just gotten out of their English class together, were in the cafeteria getting some food for themselves, talking quietly to each other. Blossom and Buttercup was a bit in the line behind them after getting out of their History class late. Buttercup was, of course, griping about the class. "I can't believe him, Blossom. Keeping us in there longer than we needed to be."

Blossom shook her head as she pointed out which foods she wanted. "No point on complaining, Buttercup. Or you're going to find yourself clapping his erasers after school."

Buttercup stuck her tongue out at her sister, who simply grinned. They paid for their food and wandered through the cafeteria till they reached an open door. They walked along the edge of the courtyard getting to a large picnic table that the six of them always used for lunch. Other kids made the mistake of trying to use it once, and Butch really scared them off. Of course he got himself a detention in the meanwhile as well. Blossom sat down next to Bubbles while Buttercup sat across from them next to Butch. She smirks as Butch kisses her cheek. Blossom opened up her History book and started to read through a chapter while eating. Bubbles kept looking around, frowning a bit. Butch glanced up and looks to her, tilting his head a bit. "Don't worry, Bubbles. They'll be here soon."

Bubbles nods and starts to eat. After the first 20 minutes of the period passed, all four of them were trying to keep their eyes open for Boomer and Brick. "What the heck?" Buttercup looked at her watch. "There's only 25 minutes of the period left. Where are they?"

Blossom shrugged and put her books into her bag and stood up, putting her bag back over her shoulders and grabbing her tray. "I'm going to be heading up to the library. I'll keep my eye out for them on my way. If I see them, I'll send them over here." The others nodded their heads and she left.

During the walk up to the library, she kept her eyes out for Brick and Boomer, but she didn't see them. She went into the library, waving to the librarian as she did and goes over to one of the card catalogues, checking for her books, writing down where they were as she did. When she got all she wanted, she started to wander through the shelves to look for the books she needed. She heard someone walk up behind her and then put his hand on the shelf next to her. She blinked and then looked to the hand. When she recognized who's hand it was, she narrowed her eyes and sighs, going back to looking at the bookshelf. "What do you want, Steve?"

The boy next to her smiled and leaned in a little bit. "Hello, Blossom. Checking out books, huh? What for?"

Blossom sighed a bit before looking to him. "Because we have a history paper to write? Could that be why I need these books?" She shakes her head and then blinks as he grabbed one of the books out of her hands. "Hey. Give that back. I had it first."

Steve chuckled as he held the book over her head. The only thing about growing up, is that she was only 5'3. Steve was almost 6 feet tall. He just continued to hold it over her head, watching her try to grab it. He just took her other hand, causing her to drop the other books she was holding. Blossom tried to pull her hand back as he spoke. "Tell you what. I'll give it back to you, if you go out with me."

Blossom narrowed her eyes and was about to say something before they heard someone clear their throats behind them. Steve turned to look, still holding Blossom's hand. Blossom relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Hey Steve. How's it going? I see you're holding Blossom's hand there. She looks to be quite uncomfortable. I would think that you would realize that she's not comfortable with you holding her like that." Brick said as he had his arms crossed, Boomer leaning against him, his arms crossed as well. Steve growled and let Blossom's hand go and gave her book back. He turned to look to the two boys before turning and walking out of the library.

Blossom sighed and picked the other book back up again and smiled to the two. "Thanks guys. Boomer, you better get down to the courtyard before Bubbles has a heart attack for not seeing you at lunch time." He chuckles and nods, saying bye to the two of them and heading out to go see Bubbles before lunch was up. Brick looked to Blossom then and she smiled and blushed. Brick leaned in and gently patted Blossom's arm.

"I'm glad that jerk didn't hurt you, Blossom." Blossom smiled to him and nodded.

"Thanks for your help Brick." She looked around then and then down to the books in her arms. "Oh.. Um. I better get back to work. I was in the middle of getting books for that History paper we have to write. I'll see you at the end of the day, Brick." She smiles and then turns to go back to getting the books she needed. Brick nodded, watching her walk off.

"Yeah. See ya later, Bloss." He sighed before turning, putting his bag back on his back and heading to the courtyard with the others.

The rest of the day passed without any other problems. Butch, Brick, and Boomer were already waiting outside for the girls. Brick and Boomer had told Butch what happened and they had to really hold Butch back when they saw Steve pass by to go to his car to had home. Soon, Bubbles and Buttercup came out and they were just waiting for Blossom. "She's talking with the Algebra teacher about something on the homework." Bubbles told them. "She'll be out soon."

In the meantime, they just relaxed against the wall of the school. After another twenty minutes, Blossom finally came out. The six of them started to walk home and Buttercup stood close to her. "Blossom… how come you didn't tell us about Steve? I would have kicked his ass a long time go."

Blossom sighed and shook her head a bit, glancing to her sister. "Because it wasn't anything to worry about, Buttercup. I just ignore him."

Boomer glanced to her and shook his head, his arm around Bubble's shoulders, her head on his shoulder while they walked. "It didn't seem to be working too well this time, Blossom. I hate to think what would have happened if me and Brick hadn't passed by there on our way down to the courtyard."

Brick glanced up to Blossom, who blushed and glanced down at her feet as they walked. Brick smiled to her before looking ahead again. Bubbles and Buttercup noticed this and looked to each other, coming to a mutual, but silent, decision that they were going to have to talk to Blossom later. Soon, Bubbles giggled and jumped up and walked in front of the others, walking backwards. "I got a great idea! Let's have a slumber party! The Professor won't mind. As long as it's ok with Ms. Keane. We can get some pizzas and rent a bunch of movies and stuff. What do you guys think. It's Friday night, and we all deserve a break."

The others glanced to each other and then nods. "Alright," Butch started. "We'll ask mom when we get home, and if she agrees, we'll call you girls. You can order the pizzas and we'll bring the movies over. How's that sound." Everyone agreed and Bubbles giggled, heading back over to cling on Boomer's arm again.

They stopped in front of the girls' house. Butch and Boomer were giving Buttercup and Bubbles a goodbye kiss. Brick stood there, his arms loosely crossed over his chest waiting for his brothers while Blossom stood next to him. She glanced to him and gave him a little smile before speaking. "Thanks again for earlier, Brick. I really do appreciate it."

Brick glanced to her and nods a bit, adjusting his cap and turning the brim around to the back again. It had been in the front to shade his eyes from the sun. "No problem, Blossom. I'll always be there for you."

Blossom smiled and nodded to him, giving him a very light, playful punch to his shoulder. "Yup, just like my big brother." She smiles and then turns to go into the house without Buttercup and Bubbles. Brick just stood there, looking to the door, which was just opened a little bit until the other two got in.

"Yeah. Big brother." He sighed and shook his head, looking to Butch and Boomer and just turns and actually pushes himself off the ground to fly the rest of the way home without those two.


	5. General Graw

Vulpia was sitting at a huge round table surrounded by various generals of certain class of troops that would be going on the mission with them. When she first got this job, she felt intimidated when she first sat down at the table with them because they were all men. She was just a young female fox. But she had this job for a year now, and they learned not to sass her. She had her papers all around her and three colored buttons at her right hand. A red one, a blue one, and a yellow one. On her left hand seemed to be a mini keyboard. It was only about 4 by 4 inches with tiny little buttons, but she was typing on it with her left hand as easily as if she had been born doing it. She was actually using her claws so that she could hit buttons easier. Her fingers would have pressed four at once. Finally, a large anthro came in dressed in a grey uniform, much like what the others were wearing. Black pants, grey tunic, and black boots. Each creature had different decorations on their tunics, mostly medals and pins showing their ranks. When Vulpia looked up and saw that the table was full, she nods and stands up and presses the blue button. It was a holographic vision of the Earth. That's when she started to speak.

"In six Earth hours, we will be starting the assault on the planet. I have finally picked the perfect city to land our investigation team in." She then pressed the red button. "This is the city called Townsville. As you can see it's a small city, but filled with many buildings." She pressed the red button again after the image of Townsville spanned across the city. "This is the local government building. My research has shown that the person in charge of the city is a man known as the Mayor. I believe that he is not very powerful, but it will be a good place to start implanting our own people into the government of this world." She presses the button again as all the generals looked on with great interest.

"This is the suburban part of Townsville. There is a great number of civilians that live here. It is known as Pokey Oaks. We'll be landing the team in this area. They will find out the population of this area, as well as in the middle of the city, and find out where the best place to land the invasion teams to. They will also find out what kind of businesses and other establishments lie around the area. One of these buildings will have to act as our headquarters until we are able to fully integrate ourselves into the city properly."

The generals all nodded as she hit the yellow button, making the image disappear. She sat down then and looked around the table, waiting to see if they had any questions about her report. One man stood up. This one made her nervous, but of course she couldn't show it. He was an anthro-wolf. He was an arctic wolf, his fur a pure white and his eyes a lovely crystal blue. She nodded to him and he cleared his throat as he spoke.

"And what, Lady Vulpia, will you be doing while these teams are scouting the city?" She shivered when he spoke. She didn't know why, but this one made her very nervous. Ever since she got her job, she felt like he wanted to take it from her or something. She just sat up straight and put her hands, folding them, on the table as she answers his question when he sits back down.

"That's a good question, General Graw. First of, you all will remain aboard the ship, keeping in full contact with your people. We've gotten volunteers from each of your groups of troops to be part of the investigation teams. Each group leader will keep in full contact with each of you. Therefore, all of you will need to keep their findings recorded into the main computer. As each bit of information is collected, I will be on the lead ship taking in the data and making it into the best plan of action for Mistress Aquila when she tells me to report to her. Any other questions?"

All the men shook their heads and she nodded, standing up and leaving the room without another word. That gave the men the cue that they were able to leave. Vulpia sighs and shakes her head, undoing the top button of her tunic so she could relax a bit as she walked back to her quarters. She didn't trust Graw. She knew that Marta didn't trust him either. There was just something about him that she couldn't get to like. She knew the other Generals, and she trusted them. But Graw just rubbed her the wrong way. Shaking her head, again, she let it leave her mind as she just walked along the corridors.

Graw had been talking to a couple of the other Generals outside of the room. After separating himself from them, he began to walk down corridors before he smirked, seeing Marta walk towards him. She was carrying some cases for small throwing weapons. He just walked up along side her before speaking. "Marta! How are you, dear?"

She jumped a bit and dropped two of the cases she was carrying and winces at the sound of metal cases landing on metal floors. She sighs before looking up to Graw. "Oh! General Graw. Hello. I'm fine.. Sorry about that, I didn't see you coming."

He shook his head and picked them up for her. He then started to walk down the corridor with her as she walked back to the weapons master's work area. "It's my fault. I didn't think I would startle you when I came up." She just nods to him and he was quiet before speaking again. "So, Nikko tells me that you're going to be accompanying us on this mission."

She nodded and smiled to him. "Yeah. He recommended me to Mistress Aquila herself. She even signed the note telling me that I was going to going with him."

Graw nodded and continued to walk with her. When they got to the door, they stopped and looked to each other. " Well, Marta. I'm sorry again for startling you, and I hope that we can talk more before and even during the mission when you and I have time. I would like to get to know you better."

She didn't even get a chance to respond before the door opened and the weapons master, Nikko, took two of the cases off Marta's person. He was an anthro-horse. A nice, dark shade of black. His mane and tail were both white, which actually showed his age. But Marta said it made him look sophisticated. When he took them, Marta looked back to Graw. "I must go, General. Thank you for helping me back there."

He nodded and turned to walk off, his white tail slowly swaying behind him as he did. She watched him and shuddered a bit. Nikko looked to her amusedly. "Gives you chills, doesn't he?" He nodded when she did. "I'm not surprised. I think he could give a Rhinoman chills." That's what they called an anthro-rhinoceros. Marta just chuckled since no one would want to piss a Rhinoman off to begin with and she just went through the doors, following him, to get back to work.

Two hours later, at the end of her shift, Marta stretched as she walked back down the corridor to her quarters. She and Vulpia would have a nice dinner and nap before it was time for them to leave. The corridors were empty. Everyone had closed shop for the day and went home for dinner. She just walked along silently, before her ears swiveled around, hearing some walking behind her. She tilted her head before she turned and yelped at what she saw, before relaxing.

"Oh, General. I didn't see you walking behind me. I just heard your footsteps."

He chuckled and moved up next to her. "I apologize, Marta. I didn't mean to startle you again. How about I take you for something to eat for scaring you twice today."

She smiles politely and shakes her head. "That's very kind of you, General, but I'm going home to have dinner with Vulpia."

He narrowed his eyes and snorted in his mind. It was no secret that she and Vulpia were a couple, but that disgusted him. Granted it wasn't uncommon for homosexuality to be among their people, but to him, it was unnatural. He just put on a nice face, though, as he nodded. He watched as Marta walk off to go be with her girl. He snorted, out loud this time, and then turned to walk off as well.

During dinner, Marta told Vulpia about her two encounters with the General today. Vulpia was getting quite annoyed at him and when she was done eating, she flattens her ears. "I would love to get him busted down to a private. But, unfortunately, I don't have that power. I can't even recommend it. That's the one thing I can't bring up to Mistress Aquila."

Marta shrugged, "It's ok, Vulpy. It's not a big deal. He thinks he's going to have free time to talk to me? Well, from what I heard from Nikko after hearing some of your briefings, he's going to be too busy watching over his investigation group before the actual invasion."

Vulpia nodded to her and then smiles as they got up, leaving the auto-cleaner to do the work. They headed to the bedroom and they both stripped out of their clothes, and flopped down in the bed. "Did you set the alarm?" Vulpia asked Marta."

"Yup. In two and a half hours, we'll be woken up to get ready to leave, finally." Vulpia nodded and they both dozed off to sleep.


	6. Things to be Interested in

The alarm went off and Marta and Vulpia woke up. They immediately jumped up and Marta just had to jump into the shower. Vulpia didn't have time. She would have to take a shower later on. She had to get dressed and report to the Generals to announce their leaving to Aquila. She knew Marta would take care of everything since they were going to share a room on the ship. She put her uniform back on and aligned her pin properly before putting her boots on. She then stuck her head into the bathroom. "I'm leaving now, Marta. I'll see you later tonight, love."

Marta nodded, even though Vulpia couldn't see it. "Alright. I'll make sure to get everything."

Vulpia left after hearing her response and then walks swiftly down the halls. Her tail was slowly swaying behind her in anticipation. She got to the doors to Aquila's throne room and did a mental count of the Generals that were already there. There were still a couple missing, so they would have to wait. After another ten minutes, the last two joined them. One of them was General Graw. Vulpia just looked up to him with an annoyed look in her eyes, but she didn't speak to him as they got into line and she led them into the throne room. They all kneeled and Vulpia spoke.

"Mistress Aquila. We have prepared and the teams and ships are ready. We are ready to begin the investigation stage of our take over with your permission."

Aquila was silent for a time before she nods. "Very well, Vulpia. I shall be on the later ships when you send word that it is time to begin the take over. I entrust this part of the mission to your capable paws, Vulpia. I trust you will not mess up this chance."

Vulpia bowed her head and nodded. "I will not fail you, Mistress. Once I am sure we cannot lose, I shall send word to you and the rest of the fleet."

Aquila nodded to her statement and waved her clawed hand. "Very well. Go."

Vulpia nodded and stood then turned to leave. The Generals followed suit behind Vulpia. When they got out, she turned to them then. "You all have your assigned transports. Your teams are waiting on each. You know what you have to do. I shall be on the lead ship. Remember to tell your people not to blow their cover. If they absolutely must interact with the Earthlings, then they must do so as discreetly as possible. Go ahead."

They all left, except for General Graw. He stood there and when Vulpia noticed he was still standing there, she tilted her head. "Yes, General Graw? Something on your mind?"

Graw nodded. "Yes, Lady Vulpia. I understand that for now we're supposed to keep as little contact as possible with the Earthlings, but I must warn you that if any of my people have problems then they will be forced to take early prisoners." After saying that, he walked past her and to his ship. Vulpia turned to watch his back, as he walked off, with a sigh. She really did feel sorry for any Earthling that might cross one of his men. General Graw commanded the worst of the worst. Most of them were convicts that chose the army over prison, some were simply just the meanest of their city, and all had super short tempers that could explode at any time. And they never went easy on the one that pissed them off. She just shakes her head and walks to her ship.

When she was in her seat and settled down, she checked in with the other ships to make sure that everyone was accounted for. When she got the go ahead on all channels, she looks to the person controlling her own ship. "Navigator. Forward on a bearing towards Earth. Make sure you maintain a high orbit, while we send our people down, so that the planet won't detect us on their satellites. Old technology or not, we don't need them finding out about us before we start to place our people into their cities." The anthro-tiger nodded and then plotted the course into the computer, looking to the front screen as they saw the stars pass by them at a high speed, followed by planets and asteroids. In a matter of an hour, they were orbiting Earth and all the ships sent down their teams. When everyone was down, the ships all moved to basically hide behind the Earth's moon. They were still in easy contact with their people, and this way there was almost no way that they could be caught by Earth's satellites.

On the Earth, every investigation team member that had been sent down had their faces altered so they looked human. They wore their boots and they wore gloves to hide their hands. Their faces and necks were what was changed. A male landed close to the Powerpuff Girls' house and he talked into his wrist communicator to his ship. "I have safely landed and will begin my investigation. I will report anything I see as soon as I am able to, General Graw." Graw's voice came over the other end of the communicator.

"Very well, Captain Taro. I shall stand by for your reports." Taro nodded and gave a little snort. Something he couldn't help but to do. For you see, in his normal form, Taro is an anthro-bull. One of the most fiercest of the creatures from his world. He decided to start with his population report. He would have to use his hidden x-ray beam in his communicator watch to try to get a proper population count for his sector.

_At the Utonium household… Saturday morning, 8am_

Blossom was the first to wake up. She yawned and stretched under her blanket on the couch in the living room. She had offered Brick the couch, but he didn't want it. He made her sleep on the couch instead of the floor. She had her comforter and pillow from her bed for herself and had gotten a spare blanket and pillow for Brick. She yawned again and then rubbed her eyes before she looked around the room with a small smile. They had a couple of pizza boxes laying to the side that they would clean up later. The two couples were curled up under their own blankets. Blossom had also gotten two extra pillows for Butch and Boomer's heads. Butch and Buttercup were curled up under Buttercup's green comforter. Boomer and Bubbles were curled up together under Bubbles baby blue comforter. She had to admit, they did look cute together. She yawned again, got up, and wandered to the downstairs bathroom, closing the door behind her.

When she returned from the bathroom, she noticed Brick was sitting up and trying to wake himself up. She smiled and walked over to the table behind the couch and gathered up her pink robe, putting it on and her pink fuzzy slippers as well. She took her long red hair out of the ponytail it had been in while she slept and brushed her fingers through it a little bit as she laid the holder onto the table. She then gathered up the pizza boxes and took them outside and stuffed them into one of the garbage cans they had against the wall next to the garage. When she went back into the house, she saw that Brick was coming out of the bathroom and smiled to her, putting his slippers on to protect his feet from the cold floor. He then looked to the couples still sleeping on the floor and then gave a small smile to Blossom. She then motions for him to follow her to the kitchen. He wandered in behind her. She then sighed and went through the fridge for something to make for breakfast.

"I thought maybe we could make breakfast to be ready for when they woke up. Least we could do for them not hounding us to get together like they usually do."

Brick smiled and nodded, pulling out a pan for the eggs. He was an excellent cook, and he made the best over easy eggs. At least in Blossom's opinion. She tended to overcook them and they become over hard. He started on the eggs while Blossom got out plates, glasses, and utensils. She then got out the bread and made toast for everyone and put some bacon into the microwave to cook. Brick just thought to himself about her. 'Not hounding them to get together,' he thought to himself. He looked over a bit and saw Blossom buttering the toast as they came out and he smiled. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and he wished everyday that he could tell her how he felt. But then again, he didn't want to scare her away either. He didn't want to lose that friendship he had with his counterpart. It was so hard. Maybe some day, maybe.

Blossom interrupted his train of thought though when she spoke up. "If someone had told me 11 years ago that I would be making breakfast with a Rowdyruf Boy, I probably would have laughed in their face and admitted them to the Cityville Asylum."

Brick chuckled and then nodded. "And if someone had told me 11 years ago that my brothers and I would be sleeping over the Powerpuff Girls' house whenever we had the chance to, I think Butch would have beat the fuck out of them."

Blossom laughed softly at that and then turned to the doorway when she heard someone sniffing. It was Bubbles and she was putting her baby blue robe and fuzzy slippers on as she walked in, yawning. Her long blonde hair had been in a ponytail and it was still semi-neat. It wasn't completely out of the holder. "I smell Brick making eggs… and Blossom buttering toast. You guys didn't have to make us breakfast, you know."

Brick shrugged a bit. "You guys all looked so peaceful sleeping there that I didn't have the heart to start a pillow fight to wake Butch and Boomer up like Butch usually does to me if I happen to sleep in."

Blossom laughed softly and Bubbles giggled as she snuck a piece of bacon. "I can picture that happening. The almighty Brick.. Leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, getting beaten up by his brothers with a pillow. I can send that all over Townsville's news."

Brick smirked and then tried to tackle her. She yelped and giggled as she flew up into the air and flew into her room. Probably to brush her hair and make it look better than it did now. Brick just shook his head and then went back to the stove. He was finishing up the last couple of eggs. Blossom wrote down eggs on their shopping list since they used the entire carton so that each teen would have two eggs. She then went into the living room and looked towards the kitchen with a grin. She grabbed her pillow from the couch and smacked Buttercup and Butch with it.

"Wake up sleepyheads. Time for breakfast."

They yelped and groaned. Bubbled returned to the living room and was waking Boomer up herself. Buttercup then glanced up at her sister with narrowed her eyes. "Blossom, if I could see straight right now, I would flatten all three of you." Speaking of the fact that her vision was blurred at the moment, so she saw three Blossoms in front of her. Blossom laughed and went back into the kitchen while Buttercup rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

After a few minutes, all six of them were in the kitchen eating their breakfast and talking amongst each other. After breakfast, Bubbles and Boomer cleaned up and put the dishes into the dishwasher while the others cleaned up the living room. When they were all dressed, they went outside to the beautiful autumn day that was before them.

_Meanwhile…._

Taro was walking down the street. He had done about seven houses now. He wasn't sure how many he had left, but he was mapping as he was working. He had been keeping in contact with the rest of his group and reporting their findings to General Graw. He was tapping some information into his communicator and then stopped at the next house. He looked to the yard and saw there were six teenage children in front of the house. He counted the six of them then and watched them for a moment. Four of them were playing some kind of weird human sport. They had a brown ball, if you could call it that, since it was the shape, almost, of an egg. They were throwing it back and forth and tackling each other. He snorted and was about to move on till he saw something that caught his eye.

It was three males and a female wearing all green that was playing. There were two other females sitting nearby, watching them. One in pink and one in a light blue. The boys were in a red, dark blue, and dark green. What caught his eye was when the girl in the green threw the ball it went zoomed past all the boys' heads and to the other two girls. The boy in the dark blue _flew_ up into the air and caught the ball. The girl in the blue flew up into the air as well screaming at the girl that threw the ball. She then flew up and argued back. Soon, the other three were hovering in the air as well, trying to quell the fight between the two of them. He just stood there and stared at them. There was nothing in any of the initial reports given to him by General Graw that said that the humans could fly. He looked around a bit then and noticed other children playing, but none of them were flying. He just took something out of his pocket. It looked like a digital camera. He focused it on the children and then hit start. He was taking a holographic recording of the children. This was something he had to show the General without anyone else knowing about it. His mouth turned up into an evil grin then, speaking so softly to himself, "Oh the things the things that the General would be interested in."


	7. How Will They Find Me?

That night, after all the investigation teams were recalled for the night, Taro was slowly walking through the halls of his ship. He held something to his chest, just nodding to his comrades as they passed each other in the halls. The disguise had been lifted and he was back to normal for the night. He had dark brown hair and there was a patch of tan at the end of his muzzle. He had a gold ring through his nose and huge horns that protruded from his head and then pointed upwards. Extremely sharp ones as well. He got to Graw's quarters and then rang the bell. When he got permission to come in, he steps in, waiting for the door to close behind him as he salutes his General. Graw hit a button to lock the door behind Taro and then glances up to him. "Well, Captain? You said you had something very important to show me. What is it?"

Taro nodded and took the little card that he held in his hand and went over to the holographic viewer that Graw had installed into his table. The card was about the size of a memory card used in Earth's digital cameras, but could hold a heck of a lot more. Considering the complexity of a holographic image, it needed to hold a heck of a lot. When it was in the system and he pressed the start button, Graw leaned forward on his couch, folding his hands into a ball as he rests his elbows on his knees, and then his chin on his folded up hands. He narrowed his eyes as he simply watches what the Bullman had recorded earlier today.

His ears pointed forward as he saw the six teenagers. In the air. That was odd, because there was nothing in any reports that he had that said that humans could fly. Taro even moved the camera around to show other children playing games and running around, but none of them were doing anything odd. The image then went back to the teens again. This time they were racing. The girl in the green and the boy in the red. What he saw next made his eyes go wide. When they ran, they were nothing but streaks of their colors. He set his hands on the cushions of the couch. It seemed that Taro had spent a lot more time watching them than doing his job, but Graw wasn't going to scold him for it. The next thing really got his attention. The girl in the light blue wanted to go ice skating. On the driveway, the girl in pink blew ice out of her mouth. What got his attention the most, though, was seeing all six of them use their laser beams from their eyes to melt the ice when they were done playing. Then the image shut off and Taro got out his card again and turned to face Graw, waiting to hear what he had to say. Graw got up from his couch and walked around in a small circle, moving to his desk. He then turned to Taro with an evil grin.

"You did an amazing job today, Taro. Those children are exactly what I need to add to my troops. I can take over easily then." He started to rub his chin softly, thinking to himself as he paced. Taro just watched him, his ears standing straight up when he started to speak again. "I want you to go back to that house tomorrow. Don't worry about the other stupid mission. I'll just say you've had problems and I'll put Captain Cain in charge. I want you to go back to that house and see if you can capture one of those children and bring them back to the ship. Maybe one of the girls. They might be easier to pick off than one of the boys. Once they're back to the ship, I'll see what I can do to… convince the dear child to join my troops, and in turn convince the others to join as well." He chuckles darkly to himself and then dismisses the bull.

He then wanders over to his windows and looks out towards the stars as he talks to himself now. "They are precisely what I need to get Vulpia out of her position and then assassinate that over fluffed gryphon. Then I can put myself into her place." He chuckles again as he reached down to pick up his glass, drinking out of it a bit.

_Later that night, at the Powerpuff household_

"I miss you too, Boomie. No, I miss _you_ more." Bubbles was giggling, on the phone with Boomer. She did this almost every time they talk on the phone. Buttercup and Blossom shake their heads before Buttercup tosses a pillow at Bubbles. Bubbles looks back at her sister and sticks her tongue out. "I gotta go, Boomer. Buttercup is throwing pillows at me now." She smiles and then hangs the phone up, then picking up her controller. "Don't have to throw pillows at me, you know."

"Well you don't have to take so long on the phone with Boomer, you know. You're going to see him tomorrow, you know."

Blossom coughs a bit at that as the three of them started to play a game. "You should talk, Buttercup. The way you and Butch were lip locked today, I thought I was going to have to do CPR on you both."

Bubbles giggled as Buttercup blushes. She then glances to Bubbles who nods to her in return. "So, Blossom." Buttercup started. "You and Brick seem to be getting quite close."

Blossom blinks and shakes her head, losing her concentration as she looked to Buttercup and dieing in the game. She grumbles and uses one of her continues to get back into the game. "What are you talking about, Buttercup. Me and Brick have been as close as we always have been. We're not getting any closer, so you and Bubbles might as well forget about trying to hook us up."

Bubbles frowns and then picks up as Buttercup tries to defeat a particularly nasty monster in the game. "We're not trying to hook you up, Blossom. We're just trying to convince you that both you and Brick are lonely, and both of you are perfect for each other, and both of you like each other."

Blossom dies again and this time forgets about starting back up and shaking her head. "I'm not hooking up with Brick, ok you guys? We go over this almost every night and I'm getting tired of it. I'm sure Brick doesn't WANT to hook up with me, so knock it off."

The other two looked up to her in surprise then and Buttercup pauses the game and looks to her fully. "We're sorry, Blossom. We're just trying to help."

Blossom sighs and shakes her head before grabbing her denim jacket and then going to the door. "I know. I'm sorry for yelling at you guys. I'll be back later, I'm just going to go for a walk and get some fresh air, ok?" The girls nod to her and she leaves the house. She walked down the street, thinking to herself. She looked up as she got to the park and wanders in, sitting on one of the swings. She then starts to mutter to herself. "Why would Brick want to go out with me anyway? I'd make a lousy girlfriend. Always worrying about school. And besides, I'm sure he wouldn't want a girlfriend anyway. He's never said anything to me and Brick tells me everything."

While Blossom was talking to herself, someone… or something, was slowly starting to sneak up behind her. Her super hearing picked up the sound of footsteps and she hovers up into the air, looking behind her. It was hard to see because of how dark it was, but she could definitely see someone there. "Who are you?! Show yourself!"

The figure just chuckled, then snorted a bit. Blossom used her laser beams, shooting at where she saw the figure, but she was missing. Then she heard something that sounded like a weapon being cocked. She quickly started to fly around, trying to make herself a hard target to hit. She grins and then looks down to the figure. "Let's see you take your best shot, now!" But while she was talking, she didn't notice a second figure shooting his own weapon. The laser beam hit her and she yelled, falling to the ground.

The two figures stepped into the light, both putting down their hoods. Taro was the first one that tried to sneak up behind Blossom, and the second one was an anthro-lion. He put his weapon back into its holster and Taro nodded to the feline. The lion started to put cuffs on Blossom's wrists and ankles for the trip back. They both glanced up as they heard something. It was the other two girls. They heard their sister's scream with their super hearing and was now looking for her. The lion picked an unconscious Blossom up and got close to Taro. Taro pressed a button on his wrist communicator and the three of them were teleported back up to the ship. Just as traces of their teleportation sequence finished, Bubbles and Buttercup got to the park.

"I don't get it, Bubbles, I could have sworn I heard Blossom yell from the park." Bubbles looked around the entire playground and then returned to Buttercup.

"Maybe she went to the boys' house. To talk to Brick or something like that." Buttercup nodded. It was a long shot, but hopefully she did go there. They flew off, their blue and green streaks following them as they flew off into the night sky.

_Back on the ship, in a small prison area_

Blossom groaned a bit as she slowly opened her eyes and then looked around. She tried to move her hands and feet, but all she heard was the clinking of chains. She looked down to herself and gasped a bit, struggling to try and break the metal. It wasn't working. 'It must be duranium,' Blossom thought to herself. The one thing was Powerproof. She looked up and saw that she was in some kind of cell. Slowly, she sat up and soon, she heard some chuckling. She looked around and from the shadows stepped her host. Her pink eyes went wide at what she saw. It was a huge, walking wolf. He was walking on two legs instead of four. An anthro-creature. Blossom just stared at him, not able to say anything as the creature stepped up to the bars of her cell.

"Hello there, little girl. There are something I need to discuss with you. So please make yourself at home."

Blossom looked around and noticed that there was a window in her cell. She got up and struggled to move over to it. She had to crawl up onto the cot beneath it to look out, but when she finally was able to, she gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth a bit. She was in outer space. She couldn't even see the Earth. "Oh no," She said softly to herself. "How are the others going to find me now."


	8. Where is Blossom?

Vulpia was awake, going through the data from the first day of the investigations. She had calculated that it would take about five Earth days to get all the information they needed. There were teams down on the ground during the night, but they were going through and letting them know what kind of establishments were in the city. There were a few reasons for this. First off, they would need a headquarters of their own to use. Second, they needed to know if there would be any shelters that the humans would hide in. And finally, they needed to know if there were any hidden armies or other law enforcements other than the small police force they had. She had just a single light on over her desk while she worked. Marta was sleeping, for even she had a busy day today. She and Nikko were the ones responsible for the team members having the technology needed to complete their missions. They were also working on quite a few of different kinds of weapons to use when they started taking over the city. She let Marta sleep as she worked on the computer in their quarters, one of her legs folded under her on the chair as she sighed and leaned back. Soon, she heard some movement on the bed and she glanced over, seeing Marta sit up and yawn, rubbing her eyes as she did.

"Vulpy? Are you still up? Why don't you come to bed?"

Vulpia shook her head and just sat there, rubbing her own eyes and taking a short break. "I can't, Marta. I have to finish categorizing these findings. I'm still getting reports even as we speak from the night members." Marta sighed and stood up, moving behind Vulpia and starting to rub her shoulders softly.

"I know you need to do a good job here before the invasion can begin. But please don't overwork yourself, ok? You're going to make yourself sick. Then you know who would be in charge till you were better."

Vulpia nodded to her and shivered at that thought. She knew that General Graw would take over the mission if something happened to her. Technically Graw was just one rank under Vulpia. That would explain why Graw had such a dislike to her. He was one step away from being Aquila's right hand wolf. As the story goes, Aquila had a dream one night while sleeping, a vision of sorts, just a couple of days before she was going to appoint Graw to that position. Apparently, a phoenix had appeared in this dream. They talked a bit, but the phoenix mentioned something about danger if Graw was appointed to her right hand. When she asked for advice, the phoenix spoke simply.

"There is a young girl. A foxgirl. Her family is poor and she works in their store to help save them money of hiring employees. She is quick thinking and even quick on her feet like her animal ancestor. She is very intelligent and can help lead you and your people to victory over anything. In the end, she will prove herself worthy."

Aquila didn't know what the phoenix meant at the end of the statement about proving herself worthy, but she didn't care. She had sent her troops out to search all fox families to find the one that was poor enough to have their daughter working in their store. It took 4 months, but they finally found her. The dream held true, for the moment she was appointed that rank, Vulpia had proven herself to be as quick footed and quick thinking as the phoenix had described her to be. The first night that Vulpia had been in the palace, Aquila had stopped having such dreams. It was from that day and on that Graw had the biggest problem with Vulpia, even after the year that she was here. She had stolen his soon-to-be-job. She smiled though and looked up to Marta and shook her head.

"I love you, Marta. And I know you're just trying to look out for me. But don't worry, I'll be fine. Please go back to bed. I know you're exhausted from doing all that work today and I know you have just as much work tomorrow. We're both super busy this week." Marta nodded and then kissed Vulpia's cheek before going back to the bed.

Vulpia yawned and decided to take a little walk while she was waiting for the next bit of incoming data from the planet. She had on her uniform still, but instead of her boots, she just put on a pair of slippers to keep her footpads warm. She had her tunic buttoned down two buttons so that she could get some air and she left her pin on the dresser. She left her quarters and then just wandered through the corridors, nodding to the crew that was maintaining the ship. Soon, she got to the bridge and when the navigator saw that, he stood up, his tail flicking behind him. "Lady Vulpia, is there anything I can do for you?" She just shook her head to him.

"No, I was just taking a walk. Go ahead back to your post." He nodded and sat back down. She just looked out the screen at the billions of stars before her. For some reason, she loved doing these missions. To be out in space and doing something like this. It excited her. She was always an adventurous foxgirl, but never had the opportunity to do anything about it until Aquila's troops found her working in her parents store. She turned and walked out again and walking some more down other corridors. After almost an hour, she found herself back to her quarters. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigeration unit, then settled back at her desk. A new batch of data had been sent in to her. She looked to the time and nodded. After she dealt with this batch, she would be able to go to bed finally. For now all the team members would be returning to their proper ships. One day down, four to go.

_Same night, at the Keane household_

Buttercup and Bubbles had landed at the Keane household and Buttercup was knocking loudly on the door, trying to wake someone up. When the door opened, she frowned to see Ms. Keane standing there. She really didn't want to wake the poor woman up, but she knew how much like rocks the boys slept. "Buttercup, Bubbles. It's a little late to be visiting, don't you think?"

Bubbles spoke up first. "We're sorry for bothering you, Ms. Keane. But we really need to talk to the boys. It's very important." Ms. Keane nodded and smiled, letting the girls in and closing the door behind them. She went back to her room to bed while the girls zoomed up the stairs and then ran into Brick's room. They knew all three boys were still awake, for it was too early for them to be asleep, in typical teenager fashion. Brick looked up in surprise. He was at his desk, doing some writing. When he saw who it was, he tilts his head, closing the book he was writing in.

"Bubbles, Buttercup? Aren't you guys in the wrong room? What are you doing here anyway?"

The girls looked around and saw that Brick as alone. Bubbles whimpered and Buttercup went to the other rooms to check in there and get the boys together. Bubbles stayed behind and sat on Brick's bed, sniffling. Brick stood up and walked over to her, sitting on the bed next to her. "Bubbles? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Before she could answer, Buttercup returned with the boys. Boomer went over to cuddle and comfort Bubbles when he saw that she was crying. Butch looked to Buttercup then. "What's going on? Why are you guys over here so late?"

Seeing that her sister wasn't in the right position to explain, Buttercup did. She sat down on Brick's bed as well and then takes a deep breath. "Me and Bubbles had a little minor argument with Blossom tonight. She apologized and left, saying she needed to take a walk and get some fresh air. So we went ahead and let her go. Well, we were playing a video game when we heard her yell with our super hearing. We left the house as quickly as we could to see if we could find her, in case something was wrong. I know I heard her screaming from the park, but when we got there, she wasn't there."

Bubbles picked up then. "We searched the area around the park thoroughly. We thought that maybe she came here, because we were kind of talking about you, Brick. Well, we thought she might have come here to talk to you, but obviously, she's not here."

Brick nodded at that. "And we haven't seen her since we left your house this afternoon. The girls looked to each other, getting really worried. Brick stood and paced a bit, trying to think of what to do. He then looks to them. "Alright. We're, obviously, going to have to find her. Bubbles, go back to your place and see if maybe she went home already. If she's not there, go to City Hall and see if the Mayor or Ms. Bellum's seen her. Butch and Buttercup, you guys go to Townsville central park and see if Mojo has her. Boomer, you and I are going to pay a visit to Him." He thought to himself for a moment to try and figure out of anyone else could have kidnapped her. But no one else was as smart as those two. Even Princess Morbucks wasn't intelligent enough in that area. He nodded and looked to the group. "Alright guys, let's go. We'll all meet back here after checking out those areas."

It was agreed and the various colored streaks split up through the city.

_About an hour and a half later_

The five teens had met back at the boys' house and they were all in the air above the roof. Bubbles was the first there. Butch and Buttercup was the second group to arrive, and Brick and Boomer were the last two to rejoin the group. They had all been unsuccessful.

"She wasn't at home, I look everywhere. Even in the lab. Then I went to City Hall and checked with the Mayor and Ms. Bellum. They said that they hadn't seen her, but if they do, they'll let us know. Well.. Actually, Ms. Bellum said that. The Mayor was confused slightly." Bubbles shakes her head and then looked to Buttercup as she spoke next.

"We busted into Mojo's place and threw him out of bed. After he rambled off some incoherent babble, he finally told us that he didn't have Blossom and hadn't planned on doing anything… at least tonight." Finally, Brick was the last one to explain their findings to the group.

"We made a beeline for Him's hideout, but when we got there, he was sleeping. He said that he never had plans to kidnap any of us, but he would seriously consider the idea." He shrugged at that, as he never understood Him sometimes. But this depressed everyone. Boomer sighed and then looked to the rest of them. "Look. Maybe we should just get some sleep. If Blossom's not back home tomorrow, then we'll start covering the globe to see if we can find her, ok?"

The girls nodded and Bubbles went to Boomer, giving him a hug and a kiss. Buttercup did the same with Butch. They turned and slowly hovered back home. "I hope she's ok, Buttercup," Bubbles said quietly. Buttercup put her arm over her sister's shoulder for comfort. Back at the boys' house, Boomer and Butch went inside to get some sleep. Brick sat down on the roof, hugging his knees to his chest as he looked up to the night sky.

"Blossom. Where are you?" He tried not to cry at that point.


	9. Just Survive

Blossom awoke to the sound of keyboard tapping. She groaned a bit, thinking that she was at home. Maybe her being kidnapped was a nightmare. That would teach her not to eat pizza right before going to bed. She felt herself laying on a soft bed with covers on it and a pillow. She was sure now that she was at home. That is, until, she moved her hands and feet. At least attempted to move her hands and feet. She heard the chain clinking and her eyes shot wide open. She looked down to herself and saw that she was still in the chains. She once more tried to break them, but she wasn't able to. She slowly sat up and looked around. She saw that big wolf in front of her, working at some kind of computer station. She slowly looked around the room. She must've been in his bedroom, because as she looked around she saw a dresser, something that looks like a refrigerator, as well as a doorway leading into a bathroom. She looked to the windows of the room and saw what she was afraid to see. Stars, billion upon billions of stars. Wherever she was, she was still in space. She looked to the wolf as he stretched and got up. He stopped and smirked when he saw that she was awake and moved his chair over to sit next to the bed. She just eyed him, still trying to break the chains.

"Good morning, dear. I'm glad you woke up. I had no real way of knowing how that sedative would affect someone like you." She narrowed her eyes, still struggling him. She didn't remember being sedated, but she didn't get the chance to bring it up as he spoke some more. "I put a drug in your breakfast this morning and then when you were out, I brought you up here to my room so that I can work but we can still talk." Well that answered that question.

"Talk about what?" That was the only question she could get out at the moment. Pathetic really, but she was in a bit of a bind at the moment.

"Oh, you, your planet, myself. There's lots of things that we can talk about. But I would rather start with talking about you. Tell me about yourself. Maybe starting with your name." After saying that, he stood and went to his refrigerator and pulled a container out. She watched him as he pulled out some raw meat to eat it. She shuddered and shook her head, looking back to him again.

"Why should I tell you anything? I don't just go around have casual conversations with my captors."

The wolf laughed out loud at that one, shaking his head a bit. "Captor? Is that what you think of me?" At her nod, he laughed again. "I wouldn't think of me as that way." He sat back down and nodded at her confused look. "I would consider myself to be," He thought about that for a moment before finding the perfect words. "I would consider myself to be your General. Because as soon as I find out what I can about you and those little friends of yours, I intend to integrate you into part of my army."

Blossom just laughed at that one, shaking her head. "You've got to be kidding me. You really think that I'm going to simply sit here and tell you everything I can just to join _your_ army? You're really not very bright, are you?"

The wolf was very patient with her, she had to admit. Most villains would try and hit her around for talking back to him. He simply stood and then walked back over to his desk with his chair and started to tap at his computer again, looking quite bored with doing it. She tilted her head as she continued to break the cuffs. She was just not having any kind of luck with these things. She looked up as she heard him stand up and walk over to her.

"Alright. I have time now. Come with me, child." He grabbed the back of her neck and she yelped. He was very strong, so when he wanted her to stand, she did. She started to walk with him. They left his room and started to walk through the halls of his ship. She shuddered a bit because every time they passed someone that didn't like the looks of a human being on their ship, she got a growl of sorts and a nasty look. They stopped in front of a set of double doors. He tapped a small keyboard, using his claws to do it properly. The doors open and he walks in with her, making sure the doors are locked behind them. He takes the cuffs off of her and she flies up to the ceiling of the room. He grins as he sees this and goes into the control room. Hitting a combination of buttons, she looked around finding herself in a forest now.

"This is a nice little simulation. All you have to do, is survive." She looks towards him before noticing that the window was covered up. She started to hover through the woods, looking around.

"This must be a holographic simulation," She muttered to herself. It was exactly like the Danger Grid in the training room back home. "But what did he mean that I had to survive. I don't think it's possible to be killed in here." That question was answered when she got hit from behind. She got slammed into a tree with a yelp. She fell to the ground and rubbed her head. She had a headache now. She stops though as she moves her hand to feel her forehead. Blood. It was real, alright. Now she knew she had to survive. She turned to see what attacked her. It was a group of anthro-rhinoceroses. She slowly stood up, looking at them all. They were huge, muscular creatures. Their skin was the same tough, leather-type skin of the real animals. They had the huge horns protruding from their muzzles and they had different kinds of weapons. Most of them seemed to have laser guns, but others had axes or swords.

One of the creatures tried to shoot her, but she shot herself up into the air, her pink streak starting to follow her now. She hovered above the trees, getting a look around. She noticed a river a couple hundred yards from where she was. She nods and zooms back down beneath the canopy and then stuck her tongue out at the creatures. "Catch me if you can!" She yelled as she started to fly towards the river. The creatures started to chase after her, the ones with the guns starting to shoot at her, but she managed to dodge everyone of them. She stopped though as she noticed an obstacle in front of her. A group of anthro-bulls. She looked behind her to see the anthro-rhinos catching up to her. Now she had to formulate a quick plan. When one of the bulls started to swing a bolo over his head, she quickly flew back towards the rhinos. The bull threw it, and she quickly swerved upwards. The bolo caught one of the rhinos and wrapped itself around his neck, choking him before smacking him in his nose with one of the ball ends. She started to fly to the river once more, looking behind her. Both groups of creatures were chasing after her. Big or not, these creatures could really move. She looked ahead of her and narrowed her eyes, starting to shoot her laser beams to break down a bunch of trees. Two trees fell on two of the bulls and two rhinos tripped over another fallen tree. She shot her laser beams again and another tree feel, trapping the two rhinos underneath it. She smiled and noticed the large group of creatures starting to run towards her again.

She quickly started to zoom off, hearing herself get close to the river. She ducked under low branches and landed on the opposite side of the river. Before the creatures could break through the brush, she quickly took a deep breath and then blew at the rushing water. It took a couple of seconds, but eventually it all turned to ice. Just the area of river in front of her. She watched as the creatures broke through the brush and stopped at the river bank. They saw her at the other side while she grinned and waved to them. The creatures looked to the ice and one of the rhinos stepped on it. When he didn't fall through, the others ran on it and started to slide across to get her. She quickly shot her eyebeams again, melting the ice and watching as the group of creatures washed down the river. She took a breath and closed her eyes, placing her hand on her forehead for a moment. The bleeding hadn't stopped. So she wasn't paying attention when one of the rhinos that survived the river climbed back up the bank, snorting at her.

Her eyes shot open then to see a huge club start to come down at her head. She gritted her teeth and caught the club with her super strength. She flew up into the air, holding onto the club. She looked down at the creature who was struggling, begging her to let him back down onto the ground. She narrowed her eyes and then sighs, shaking her head and hovering back down, setting him on the ground. She kept the club and started to spin in the air, faster and faster, until she finally let the club go, watching it fly off into the sky. She then looks to the rhino and points away from her.

"Get out of here." The rhino nodded and quickly got up and ran. She sighed and landed on the ground, her head and body aching. It was quite a long time since she had workout like that. "What I wouldn't give, right now, to fight Mojo or Him." She looked up and around as she noticed the simulation ending. She looked to the control room, narrowing her eyes as she saw the wolf come out of it. He was ready to start talking to her before she flew up into the air. She narrowed her eyes, starting to shoot her eyebeams at him. While she was distracted, he pulled a laser pistol out of it's holster and he shot her. She fell to the floor with a thump and he walks over to her.

He put a new set of cuffs on her and then shakes his head as he stands up, looking at the printout that he got from that simulation. "Incredible. I must make plans to capture the rest of her friends." He grabbed Blossom and threw her over his shoulder, starting to walk back to the small prison. He put her back into the original cell and then wandered back up to his quarters, leaving her unconscious.


	10. Brick and Blossom

Two days after Blossom's disappearance, the kids were still trying to figure out where to look for her. None of them had even though to look in outer space until one fateful day. Brick was flying through the skies, doing a survey search over Townsville. Each teen would take their turn in the small chance that they might see Blossom. He had already turned to head back home and try to get some sleep. It was almost 6 at night and he had been up since the day before. He hadn't been able to sleep at all since Blossom's disappearance. He was about to turn into the house when he heard something with his super hearing. It was someone yelling for help. It was a male's voice, so he knew it wasn't Blossom, but still. Someone was in trouble and he had to go help them. Without even calling for backup he turned and started to fly towards the area where the cries originated from. When he got to the point of origin, he found himself at the park. He didn't even think of the coincidence, but instead just looked around, trying to find who might be in trouble. He stopped in mid-air, looking down to see someone laying on the ground. He turned his hat around backwards again and then shot down to the side of the person. He gently shook him.

"Sir.. Sir are you alright? I heard you crying for help. What's wrong?" When the man didn't answer, he tilted his head. He heard laughing behind him and turned, his eyes going wide at what he saw. It was a huge anthro-bull. The creature tried to shoot his laser gun at him, but Brick flew up into the air, dodging the shot. He turned to face the creature and took in a deep breath. He started to shoot flames out of his breath at the creature, hoping to singe his hair enough so that he can take care of him another way. As he was breathing his flames, however, the person that was laying on the ground started to move. He lifted up a pistol and shot Brick right in the back.

Brick didn't have time to yell out in pain or yell out for help before he fell to the ground. The creature on the ground got up and pushed back the hood of the cloak he was wearing. It was the anthro-lion. He chuckled and looked to his companion. "These children are pathetic, Captain. This is the second one we've caught now."

Taro nodded his head, snorting as he put the chains on Brick's ankles and wrists. "I know. At this rate, we'll have our planet and this planet." They chuckled before picking Brick up and teleporting up to their ship.

When they got back up to the ship, they carried him down to the prison. Graw was busy at the moment, so he would have to stay down here for now. Taro was in the middle of removing the cuffs to put the stronger ones on him when Brick's eyes shot open. He used his laser beams to shoot down both creatures. They were surprised because they thought Brick was unconscious. With both creatures down, Brick picked them up and threw them into the cell that they were going to throw him into. He slammed it shut after taking the keys off of Taro and locking it. He rubbed his head and looked around, wondering where he was. He noticed a window and then flew over to it and looking out. What he saw made his eyes go wide. "No wonder we couldn't find her! We never thought to look in outer space!"

He looked around and figured that if they were bringing him here, then Blossom must be here as well. He slowly hovered through the prison before stopping. All of them were empty, except for one. He went over to that one and saw her laying on the cot inside the cell, her wrists and ankles bound. She had a huge gash in her forehead and there was some dried blood on her forehead and he could even see some in her hair.

"Blossom. Blossom wake up. Oh please Blossom wake up." She stirred and he smiled, glad to see she was still alive. She opened her eyes and looks towards the door, her eyes going wide as she saw him standing there.

"Brick! Brick oh thank goodness!" She got up and slowly moved to the door. He put his hands through the bars and gently took one of hers. She looked very weak for some reason. He looked down to the cuffs and tried to break them off her. When it didn't work, she spoke up. "I've been trying to do that since I got here. I thought at first they were duranium, but after a little while I realized that it's something else. It's completely nullified my powers. I can't shoot my eyebeams, blow my ice breath, or fly."

He narrowed his eyes and looked into hers. He then looked at the ring of keys in his hand, trying them in her cell door. He must've gone through the entire ring of keys before he finally found one that matched. He opened the door and slowly walked in. He then started trying the keys on her cuffs. She frowned as she noticed he went through the entire ring without finding a match. "He must have the key for these."

Brick looked up to her at that. "He? He who?"

She shrugs a bit. "I don't know his name. He never told me. He's a huge anthro-wolf though."

"Blossom," He started, putting his hand gently on her forehead. "Where did you get this gash, it looks really bad."

She frowns and looks down, going red in the face. "Well, he put me in a holographic simulation, yesterday. I got hit in the back by something and slammed into a tree. That's where I got this gash. Anyways, he sent a huge group of anthro-rhinos and anthro-lions against me. I managed to win. Unfortunately, before I got the chance to get at him, he shot me with his stupid laser gun and threw me back in here with these cuffs on me again." Brick frowned and gently pushed Blossom's messy hair back out of her eyes a little bit.

"Oh Blossom. I was so worried about you. I couldn't sleep or eat since the night your sisters came to our house to tell us that you were missing." Blossom looked up to him and frowned. She was surprised though when he reached in to place a soft kiss on her lips. She was extremely surprised, but soon relaxed and closed her eyes into the kiss.

Brick was just about to make it deeper before he yelled in pain, landing on the floor. Blossom yelled out and looked up. The wolf was there with a bit of a grin on his face. She backed up, watching the bull return with a scowl on his face and some blood on him. She figured Brick must've done that. The bull grabbed Brick's body and threw the same kind of cuffs that were on her on his wrists and ankles. They took him to the cell next to hers and threw him in then, locking them both in. She watched as they left and she went over to the side of hers, trying to reach out to touch Brick, but he was just out of reach of her fingertips. She frowns and then just sits there to watch and wait for him to wake up. "Oh Brick. I wish you had told me before this how you felt."

_On the lead ship, in a conference room_

Vulpia was sitting in her seat. Everyone except for one was there. Graw was late as usual. When he finally came in, she shook her head, but then started the meeting. "We're doing extremely well. We've collected over 50 percent of our data. You should all be proud of your groups, because they're all working very hard. We should be ready to commence on our plans earlier than the five Earth days. Once I see where we stand tomorrow, I shall be communicating with Mistress Aqulia on our status. So please send me as much as your information as you can. Dismissed."

All the generals stood up and left to go back to their own ship. When Vulpia stood, she saw Graw walking over to her. She stopped, not wanting to deal with him, but she just remained calm.

"Lady Vulpia. I wonder if I might borrow Marta from your ship for a little while."

Vulpia tilted her head, her ears perking at the strange question. "What for, General Graw."

He smiled all friendly-like. "Well, I had been thinking of some different things to control the humans. Maybe make them help us to find out where others like them might be hiding. I know that Marta is excellent with computer work like that."

Vulpia sighed softly, but then looks back to him. "I'll run it by her. If she wants to help you, I'll send her over to your ship. If she doesn't want to help you, I'll let you know. But from now on, please inform me of any kind of plans you might be thinking of. I am the one in charge of this mission, after all." With that, she turned on her heels and left him alone in the room. He really gave her a headache. She stopped at one of the corridor computers and composed a message to be sent to Marta. When it was sent, she remained where she was standing. She knew Marta would get it, and she knew she would send a response back to where Vulpia sent it from. And just like clockwork, a few minutes later there was an incoming message from her. She hits the button and then reads what it had to say. She shakes her head, but then turns to go to prepare for the teleportation.

_Over at Graw's ship_

Marta had teleported over and was sitting in Graw's quarters, listening to what he wanted her to do. She thinks for a moment, her tail flicking behind her before speaking back to him.

"So in other words, you want me to make.. A collar kind of thing. Like to brainwash the humans?" He nodded to her words while she pondered his request. She looks up to him as he spoke.

"I should have all the components you would need over here, so you need not to travel between the ships constantly. I need two of them made." She sits there in silence for a time, thinking about it, before nodding.

"Very well. I'll do it. But afterwards, I'm heading back to my own ship, alright?" He nodded and showed her to his lab.

He left he lab then and grins a bit, walking down the hall, speaking to himself. "That foolish Marta. She has no idea how big this is going to be. She'll know, though, when I have my dear little friends bring me Vulpia. Once I have her, I'll take over this mission and when that gryphon gets here, I'll have all six of those children by my side, ready to take over her forces.


	11. The Attack

It took another day, but Marta had finished those collars for General Graw. She stretched and yawned and returned to her own ship. Vulpia was constantly asking her about them, after her return, but she shrugged and mentioned that she didn't know more than Vulpia knew. She could tell that Vulpia was suspicious though. Vulpia didn't have time to act on her suspicions though, because she was busy with the data coming in from the surface. When Graw had a break, he took the two collars down to the prison and then looked over the two cells with the young superheroes in them. They hadn't noticed him down with them, so they were just sitting at the wall that separated them, talking softly with each other and holding each other's hands. Blossom wished she could squeeze through the bars to get into the same cell with Brick, but she knew that the bars were just too close together.

Graw moved over and opened up Blossom's cell. That got their attention, alright. They turned to face him and Blossom started to back up while Brick started to try and bash through the bars, even though he knew it was going to prove fruitless. He moved towards Blossom and cornered her. When he was sure she couldn't move anywhere, he leaned down and put the collar around her neck. He then stepped back to watch. She twitched a bit, before looking up to him. "Get this thing off my neck, this instant!" Graw narrowed his eyes, thinking that it wasn't going to work, ready to turn and go after Marta, but then something got his attention, as well as Brick's.

She slowly sat down on the floor, her eyes closed tightly. It was a strange feeling to her, almost as if invisible hands were wrapping themselves around her neck, threatening her. After a moment of quiet, she slowly stands up and then looks up to Graw with a blank look. Brick narrowed his eyes as he looked to her. It was almost as if her pupils were completely gone, and there was nothing but pink in her eyes. It was extremely creepy. She just looked up to Graw as she stood there.

"What can I do for you, General?" He tilted his head before testing her.

"Who do you work for, child?"

She continued to look right up at him. "I work for only you, General. No one else." He grinned and then decided to get information from her now.

"What is your name, and how do you have such amazing powers?"

Brick was once more trying to bust through the cell wall, but again, it was proving fruitless. "Blossom! What are you doing? Don't tell him anything! Blossom!"

She ignores Brick's screaming and speaks to Graw only. "My name is Blossom. I am the leader of a group called the Powerpuff Girls. We weren't born as normal humans are. We were created by Professor Utonium. He simply mixed sugar, spice, and everything nice, then accidentally added the ingredient of Chemical X. That resulted in a gigantic explosion and my sisters and I were born."

He nods and then motions to Brick, before looking back to her. "And your friend here?"

Brick put his hand over his eyes as she started to talk about him now. "That's my counterpart, Brick. He's the leader of the group the Rowdyruff Boys. They were created by our enemy, Mojo Jojo. He has a huge brain due to the same accident that created my sisters and I. Brick and his brothers were created by combining snips, snails, and puppy dog tails. He then used his own makeshift version of Chemical X to create them. They were defeated once, but then another of our enemies, Him, recreated the boys to be stronger. They long since stop fighting against us and have fought with us for the past ten years."

Graw just stood there, thinking about this for a moment. He knew it would be hard to comb the planet looking for this chemical for his own army, so decided just to stick with these two and his original plan. He then nods and leaves her cell, leaving it open since she wouldn't run. He moves into Brick's cell and he growls, backing up from Graw. When Graw moved forward to attempt to place the second collar around Brick's neck, he lowered the front half of his body and ran as best as he could towards him, trying to head butt the wolf. It didn't work however, because when he hit, Brick just fell backwards onto the floor. Graw was just standing there, laughing at the boy. He leaned down and put the collar around Brick's neck now.

He closed his eyes and after a moment could feel the same feeling that Blossom felt. The invisible hands reaching around to grip his neck in a threatening manner. He stood up and then looked up to Graw. "I am at your command, General."

Graw chuckles evilly and then looks to the window in Brick's cell, towards the ship that was sitting there. Now it was time to put his plan into action.

_Back on the lead ship_

Vulpia was sitting in her quarters working on the data when she felt the ship starting to shake. She looked around before getting up and putting her boots on and then running down the corridors. She got to the bridge and looked to the crew. "What's going on?!"

The anthro-tiger at the navigation controls looked to her when she spoke. "We're under attack, Lady Vulpia!"

She looked to him as if he just grew three heads. "Under attack?? How? This planet is supposed to be in it's stone age still!" She looked to an anthro-stag that answered her question.

"This attack isn't coming from the planet. We're not sure who the attackers are, but we can't get a clear lock on them." Vulpia goes to the controls next to the stag and pushes some buttons.

"Found them." She turns to the screen after telling the computer to put it on the screen and saw two colored streaks heading towards them. "What the hell." One was pink and one was red.

"Lady Vulpia!" She turned to face the anthro-tiger who was speaking now. "We're being boarded! From one of our own ships!" She blinks and looks to the picture of the two streaks. Now red beams were being shot from their eyes, and actually damaging her ship.

"Our shields are down!" The stag yelled, breaking her from her stupor. She went over to him again and looks to the read-outs. "Engines and the communications are down as well. We can't contact the other ships." Vulpia looked to the time. It was time for the ships to be by the planet, doing a team member switch. They didn't get any more chances to find out what else was going wrong. The bridge was being swarmed by troops. She looked to the uniform of one of them and narrowed her eyes, growling under her breath.

"Graw." That was all she got a chance to say before an anthro-bear grabbed her from behind. Other creatures had her crew under point of laser guns. She looked to the hall and saw the General himself walk onto the bridge. She struggled in the arms of the bear, but he was much stronger than she was. She just looks to him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious, _Lady_ Vulpia? I'm taking this mission over. No more scouting or gathering data. We're getting straight into the battle. And when that stupid gryphon, Aquila gets here, I'll be taking care of her as well.

Vulpia struggled more as she watches him. "How can you even do this?"

He chuckled and as if on cue, he turned to watch Blossom and Brick enter the bridge from finishing up their attack. Graw then turned back to Vulpia, walking up in front of her and gently putting his hand under her chin, getting her to look up into his eyes. "My secret weapons of course. I'll let you live through the takeover. After you watch me take over the throne of our planet, and take charge of this planet, I'll figure out what to do with you." He then looked to the bear holding her. "Take her to my ship and put her in the prison. I have work to do here." He nodded and drug Vulpia out. Other members of her crew were left on her ship, but in the prison there.

He then walked over to the main chair and sat down, tapping his claw on the arm in thought for a moment before motioning Blossom and Brick over. "Come here. I have another task for you. You need to find your little friends, and bring them to me."

They nod and speak at the same time. "Yes, General." Then turn to leave. Graw turns to Taro and speaks to him now. "Go down and find Marta. Bring her to me. I must speak with her." Taro nodded and turned to leave the bridge now.

_Back down on Earth_

The teens had been frantically searching for their now two missing siblings. Once the boys realized that Brick was gone now too, they stepped up the search. It was the middle of the night and Buttercup was sitting on the roof of their house. She had been staring at the stars for a while, trying to think of what to do. She looked towards the moon, but then narrowed her eyes, invoking her microscopic vision. "What the heck is that?" She muttered to herself. She noticed something flashing around the moon. It almost looked familiar. She zoomed into the house where Bubbles, Boomer, and Butch were talking and landed in front of them. "Come on guys! There's one more place we haven't checked yet!"

They glanced to each other and then to her. "Where?" Was all that Bubbles could say.

Buttercup looked to her and answered. "We're going into outer space."

They all looked to her, unsure of what to say to that, but Butch stood up, finally, and stood next to Buttercup, looking to Bubbles and Boomer. "Come on you guys. It makes sense. We've been all over Townsville, and even over the rest of the globe without finding them. It makes sense that the last place we need to check is outer space"

Buttercup nodded and then looked to them. "Plus, when I was sitting up on the roof, I noticed something odd. Almost like streaks of light coming from the moon. We need to go up there and investigate."

The others nodded and they quickly flew out the window and straight up through the atmosphere and into the blackness of space. At first, they didn't see anything, but then when they flew towards the moon, they saw something that completely shocked them. It was ships. About a dozen space ships, hiding behind the Earth's moon. One of them looked completely beaten up and there was another ship attached to it. They flew over to the damaged ship and peeked into one of the windows. They gasped as they looked in on huge walking, talking animals. There was an arctic wolf, a big brown bear, a bull, and a fox. They looked behind the wolf to see a door opening. That made them gasp again and they had to cover their mouths to keep from making any noises. It was Blossom and Brick. Boomer backed from the ship and looked around it, checking the damage out. He grabbed Bubbles' hand and got Butch and Buttercup's attention, zooming back down to Earth.

"This is bad guys," He started when they were back above the girls' house. "I checked out some of the damage on that ship that we were looking into. It looks like it was done by our own laser beams."

Bubbles whimpers. "That means that Blossom and Brick did that?"

"What are you going to do about it, crybaby?" came a very familiar voice. They turned to see Blossom and Brick hovering above them with their arms crossed.


	12. Plan Revealed

I apologize for the loooon wait in the updates. I wanted to try and keep up with the story as much as I possibly could, but then real life interfered. And by real life, I mean work that was supposed to be extremely minimal over the month of December actually picked up and I have been working almost everyday since after the Thanksgiving holidays. Then that caused me to get home extremely late and worn out, only to fall asleep and do it again the next day. I hope that this update will make up for all that. Enjoy!

_Chapter 11_

Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch looked up to see their brother/sister hovering over them with their arms crossed. Bubbles flew up, but was immediately pulled back by Boomer. She looked to him with a confused look to her face before glancing up to Blossom who chuckles a bit at her. "Aw. What's wrong, Boomer? You won't let me say hi to my own sister?" Bubbles shuddered at the way she sounded and stayed back where it was safer. At least for now. Butch moved up between them and the other two. He just looked at them for a moment before speaking.

"What's gotten into you two? This isn't like either of you. You're siding with the enemy!" Buttercup joined him, trying to hold herself back from swinging a punch at the two.

"What, are you two selling out?" Bubbles shook her head and whimpered softly.

"No! They wouldn't do that. I know they wouldn't. Right Blossom, Brick?"

The two just looked at them, not saying anything. Blossom swung forward with her hand, trying to swipe Butch at his head. He ducked and then flew up, avoiding another swing. Brick, meanwhile, had flown down to Boomer and Bubbles, his red streak following behind him as he spread his arms out, catching the two blues by surprise, knocking each of them across their faces. Bubbles fell from Boomer's arms and both of them just hovered in the air. Boomer growled and then started to fly to Brick, aiming to do the same thing. Bubbles had grabbed her boyfriend's ankles, though, and pulled him back. He turned to look at her. "Bubbles. What did you do that for?!"

"You can't do this, Boomer. Brick is your brother. It wouldn't be right." Brick laughed at her and then crossed his arms as he hovered above them.

"What's the matter, Bubbles. Are you _afraid??_" Bubbles whipped around and stared at him before growling softly. Never, since her sisters had treated her like a baby when they were five, had she gotten so mad at one of the fellow members of their groups. She shot forward, despite Boomer's attempts to calm her and shot her laser beams at him. He quickly flew up, dodging the beams and came down, kicking her in her head, sending her flying backwards. Boomer flew fast to catch up to her, catching her in mid-air.

Meanwhile, Buttercup had gotten so mad at Blossom, that she had attempted to bring her fists up to her, trying to knock her out of the air. Blossom had dodged and shot her laser beams at her. Butch flew up and grabbed Buttercup, pulling her out of the way, just in the nick of time. Blossom stared them down for a while before, thinking to herself and grinning, looking to the two greens. "Wow. You guys are just too strong for me. I guess I'll have to give up." She put her hands up in the air in a surrendering manner. Buttercup grinned and then started to fly towards her sister.

"Buttercup, wait! It's a trap!" Butch yelled to her, but she wasn't thinking. She was thinking of trying to figure out why her sister was acting this way. She flew at her with her hand out, aiming to punch her in the stomach to knock the wind out of her. Then her plan would be to grab her and take her into the house and try and figure out what happened to her. While she was thinking all this, though, she didn't see Blossom rubbing her hair quickly. Butch saw this, but was trying to figure out what was going on. He found out when he saw Blossom throw her hands out, shooting several lightning bolts at Buttercup. Buttercup was in her own mind, so of course she wasn't paying attention. Butch quickly flew up and sped up, releasing some smoke behind him over Blossom. She lost her concentration and the lightning stopped. She held her throat and started to cough, choking on Butch's smoke trail. When he had covered her view enough, he grabbed Buttercup's hand and pulled her out of the trail.

Brick saw the trail out of the corner of his eye and grinned. He flew towards Boomer and Bubbles and closed his eyes tightly, speeding up, circling around the two of them. Boomer noticed what he was trying to do and quickly grabbed Bubbles, taking his shirt off and covering her mouth with it. He was trying to use his shirt as a gas mask to protect her. He would be immune since he had the same power. While his brother was circling around them, trying to gas them out, Boomer noticed something on his neck. He narrowed his eyes and invoked his super-vision. He nodded and grabbed Bubbles' hand and flew up, out of the gas. He then looked to Butch, yelling to him.

"Butch! They're being controlled! They have something around their necks! We need to get them off, quickly!"

Butch looked to him and nodded, flying up to Blossom, using his green smoke stream, trying to blind her vision, at the least, to attempt to get to her neck. Buttercup was watching this and decided to try her own way. She flew up towards Brick, narrowing her eyes as her light green streak trailed behind her. Brick had been paying more attention to Boomer and Bubbles and didn't noticed Buttercup flying towards him. At least he didn't until she tackled him. They tumbled in the air as she tried to grab the collar in her hands and pull it off. She didn't get the chance though as Brick grabbed her arm and pulled her arm behind her back. Needless to say, it hurt.

Butch stopped with the smoke stream and quickly turned to try and get Buttercup. Before Butch got to Brick, though, Brick flew up and grabbed Blossom's hand and the two of them flew off with Buttercup back to the space ships. Brick left a present for the other three teens though, giving off his strongest smoke stream that he can, causing Bubbles and even Boomer and Butch to cough and choke, their eyes closed.

_Back on the space ship_

Buttercup was thrown into a cell. She landed on the hard on the floor with a wince. She heard the door slam shut and she tried to move her arms and legs. Her legs were moving easily, but something was around her wrists. She looked down, blinking to see her wrists in cuffs. She pulled at them, growling, trying to break them. When she was unsuccessful, she looked around slightly. She gave a bit of a surprised scream when she jumped up to look to someone, or something, staring back at her. She started to back up against the cell wall, as she was sharing the cell with the creature. The creature moved forward quickly into the light, giving Buttercup a chance to look at it. It was a huge walking fox. Strange, really. She figured it must've been a female, but it was very hard to tell. She quickly jumped to her feet, looking to the fox. "Don't come any closer! I have powers!"

The fox stopped and just shook its head, looking to her. It then spoke. Buttercup realized it was a female by the sound of the voice. "I'm not going to harm you. And I seriously doubt that you could do anything to me." When she noticed Buttercup starting to get angry, she explained. "Those two that brought you here were talking about those cuffs that you're wearing. Something about them blocking your powers. And from the looks of them, it might be true. They're made of a special kind of ore that's only found on our planet, and we didn't know what kind of effects it would have on humans."

Buttercup watched her strangely before finally speaking to her. "What's your name, fox?"

The fox smiled and then bowed her head lightly to her. "My name is Vulpia. I'm the right hand fox of Lady Aquila, our ruler." Buttercup sat down on the bench and Vulpia joined her, continuing to talk. "We're from another planet from outside your solar system. According to my research, your scientists might consider it just an asteroid, but it holds a civilization. We had come here to conquer your planet, but from my research there hadn't been anyone like you or your friends here."

Buttercup listened to her patiently, and when she mentioned that last thing, she explained why. "My sisters and I are the Powerpuff Girls. The boys are the Rowdyruff boys." She went on explaining about how they were created and how the boys were created and about their pasts. She stopped for a moment and thought before continuing then. "The reason you probably didn't 'detect' us as you said, was because we hadn't fought in such a long time. All our enemies mostly given up, as well as other bad guys. To be honest, we haven't done much fighting until tonight, when Brick and Blossom came to us under the control of those collars…"

Vulpia interrupted her. "I'm sorry for interrupting, Buttercup. But did you just say, collars?" At Buttercup's nod, Vulpia sighed and put her head into her hands and shakes her head a bit, her ears flattening. She then lifted her head, slamming her fist onto the bench next to her. "Damn him!"

"Um," Buttercup started. "Do you mind telling me what's got you so upset, and why?"

Vulpia sighed and then explained her part of the situation. "My girlfriend, Marta, was called over to one of the general's ships. He had apparently asked her to make some controlling collars. She's the best with computer circuitry in the fleet. He never told her why, and I could never find out. At least, until now. My guess is that he had her make a couple for those first two, and if I know him, then he's making her make more of them."

Buttercup leaned against the wall, thinking to herself for a moment before looking back to Vulpia and then speaking to her. "What kind of problems can we expect from this guy?"

Vulpia shook her head and then spoke softly. "A lot. Now that I'm down in his dungeon, I'm sure he's communicated with Aquila and told her that I've been incapacitated either by the humans, or by illness. Which means that he'll be in charge of the mission. Then he can manipulate the mission however he wishes. What he intends to do with your friend and sister, though, I'm not sure of."

Both females jumped, though, at the next voice that they heard. "Oh, come on, Vulpia. You can't tell me that you haven't figured it out by now."

Vulpia stood and went over to the bars, leaving Buttercup sitting on the bench behind her. Behind him, they could see Blossom and Brick standing there with their arms crossed. "Graw! What are you doing to these children!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing at the moment. They're just my loyal servants. Once Marta finishes the rest of the collars, then I'll have the rest of them as well. And if you really can't figure out my plan. Think about it. I'm now in charge of the mission. I'm going to have six super-powered children taking my commands. And soon, I'll be sending a message to Aquila that the preparations are ready."

It actually took Vulpia a moment to think about it, but when the realization came across, she put her hand over her mouth in shock for a moment before speaking to him them. "You can't mean to tell me that you're going to take over our planet!"

He chuckles and nods, putting his hands behind his back, his tail swaying slowly. "Very good. I thought it was going to take you a while to come up with the proper conclusion. As soon as Aquila gets here, I'm going to take over. With these six teenagers helping me, and my own army, I'll have both our planet and theirs." After saying that, he chuckled and turned, leaving the dungeon and heading back to the lead ship, Blossom and Brick following behind him. That left Vulpia and Buttercup alone, once more, in the cell, trying to figure out what they were going to do.


	13. Final Battle

Boomer and Bubbles flew from ship to ship, moving in such a way that the sensors of the other ships wouldn't be able to detect them. Bubbles stopped on the lead ship, cautiously peering into the window that faced into the main control room. She narrowed her eyes, getting a good look around. She wanted to remember this as best she could. If they needed to attack, they would be able to use the information that she remembered from seeing the control room. Meanwhile, Boomer had been continuing his flights before he finally stopped, looking into a window and seeing what looked like prison bars. At least he finally found the correct ship. He went from window to window on that ship and then finally found a cell with occupants. He saw two figures talking to each other. Looking around, he managed to wave Bubbles over and she peeked in as well, giving a small little squeak of surprise at what she saw. It was the fox-lady that Marta had been telling them about and Buttercup! Only Buttercup was unconcious. It appeared that one of the guards was putting the collar on her to try and control her. Boomer narrowed his eyes and burned a hole through the ship. He didn't even care about trying not to set off the alarm. He just squeezed in the moment it became big enough for their bodies, with Bubbles following after him. Boomer shot through at his highest speed, his dark blue streak following after him. He body slammed the guard and held him to the bars while Bubbles went to her sister's side. Using her laser eyes, as carefully as she could, she managed to break through the collar. It was a good thing that Buttercup was unconscious, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to do it. She went over to check on the fox while Boomer knocked the guard out. He then walked up next to Bubbles, speaking softly to her. "How are they, Bubbles?"

"They're alright. I managed to get the collar off of Buttercup before something happened. Vulpia seems to be... " But she didn't have time to finish her thought. Vulpia was slowly coming around and they backed up to give her a little bit of air. She slowly opened her eyes and then blinked a little, glancing to the two of them.

"You... you aren't wearing any collars. Yet... you look like her," she said, nodding down to Buttercup. Boomer nodded while Bubbles tended to her sister, trying to wake her up.

"That's right. We found Marta. My brother, Butch, is with her. They're working on a fake collar for him to integrate himself into the lead ship to get to Brick and Blossom." He glanced over her shoulder to see Bubbles hugging Buttercup. Looked like she was going to be alright. He then turned to glance to Vulpia again. "Is there someway we can get you out of the ship. I'd like to get you and Marta to Earth where it's safe before we start attacking." He held up his hand to stall her protests. "I don't want to hear anything about wanting to help. You're in no shape and there's no telling how many of your followers are left, if they weren't brainwashed into helping Graw." She bit back her protests before nodding and then speaking back to him.

"There should be an air case out in the hallway. It's just a helmet. It's a bit oddly shaped, but it's made to fit over any anthro's head." He nodded as he melted the bars of the cell and went into the hallway. It seemed that the one that was trying to put the collar on Buttercup was the only one here. Stupid idea. He walked over to the wall and there, on pegs, were a couple of these helmets. He grabbed two and walked back, giving one to Vulpia. She put it over her head and the moment it was resting on her shoulders, a control pad appeared and she locked it on, letting air fill the helmet. She gave Boomer a thumbs-up and the four of them went back to Marta.

_On the lead ship_

_Ok,_ Butch thought to himself as he strolled along the corridors. It was easy to convince those thick-headed guards that he was one of the captured teens. He stopped in the hallway and looked out the window, seeing Boomer and Bubbles helping Vulpia and Buttercup fly past the ships, carefully. He smiled and then started to head to where Graw would be. He could only assume that he would have the remote with him for safe keeping. _All I have to do is find that remote and blast it with my laser eyes. Then Brick and Blossom will be back to their normal selves and we can kick some wolf butt._ He grinned at the thought and continued down the hallway. He actually used his x-ray vision to peer through all the doors before he stopped, seeing the one the wolf was in. He appeared to be having dinner with Brick and Blossom. Shuddering, he slowly walked up to the door. Like the other ones, it just opened as he approached it. The three of them got to their feet in surprise, but the moment Graw saw the collar, he had to grin. "So, I have another little friend do I? Care to join us? Which one are you?"

"Butch tried to hold back punching him in the face until he got his brother and Blossom released from the 'spell.' "Butch, sir." He wasn't sure how the others called him, so he had to be careful how he spoke to him. Graw nodded his head and then motioned to an empty chair.

"That leaves two of your little group once the female in my dungeon is woken up with the collar around _her_ neck. He got up then to get himself some more wine and Brick moved to the couch to sit. Butch looked around and then noticed the remote, sitting on a table in the middle of a bunch of chairs. He looked around then before he turned to the couch, gasping a bit at what he saw. It was Brick and Blossom, making out as if they had been going out for years. He couldn't believe his eyes. He thought Blossom didn't want anything to do with Brick. Graw turned back and glanced to them and chuckled. "Those two are always going at it. Can't figure out why." Butch threw it around in his mind before he realized that the collars must've been blocking any feelings of hesitance that was in her mind. So that meant that deep in her mind he always did like him. But this control just brought it out faster.

Butch shook his head and just remained in the chair he was in, trying to figure out how to get to the remote. His question was answered when the ships started to rock and an alarm went off. Graw hit a button his table and demanded to know what was going. Apparently they were under attack by someone. When Graw thought about it and realized that none of the Earth people would be able to attack them, he realized it was the other two teens that he wanted under his control. He ran to the control room, sending Brick and Blossom out to take care of them. Butch saw this as his oppertunity and he ran and grabbed the remote as he ran out of the room with Brick and Blossom.

_In space_

While Boomer and Buttercup were attacking the ships at random with their laser eyes, Bubbles had gone back to the lead ship and started to attack in places that she knew was the most vunerable. When three streaks came flying through the sky. Brick and Blossom went after Boomer and Buttercup as Butch threw the remote into space and hit it with his laser eyes a couple times. It disintegrated and the attack between the teens stopped. It took a few minutes for Brick and Blossom got their senses back, but when they did, they were helping Bubbles. The lead ship was destroyed when they couldn't make repairs to their critical systems fast enough for them to escape. The other ships broke orbit and headed back to their own planet.

_Back at the Utonium household_

Marta and Vulpia sat on the couch, paws linked with each other while they went through the events of the last few days with the teens. Finally, Vulpia added one last thing. "I've communicated with our Leader. I've gotten the invasion called off and any of Graw's followers that survived on those ships that escaped are going to be dealt with." The others nodded and she sighed softly, flattening her ears slightly. "I'm sorry for all the trouble we've caused."

Blossom held up her hand to stop her. "It's alright. At least our planet is saved, you still have your position, and some other good things came out of this." She smiled as Brick kissed her cheek. The other four teens watched them, all of them glad that they decided to keep the relationship that opened up between them. Vulpia and Marta chuckled and stood, their paws still holding each others.

"Well, little friends, I've just gotten a communication from our transport ship that came for us. We'll be heading home now."

"But," Marta added. "It would be wonderful if you all could come to visit us sometime." She handed Blossom a special communicator and before anyone could say anything else, the two of them were gone.

Three days later, the six teens were in the Utonium living room watching TV when the Professor returned from his trip. He smiled as Buttercup and Butch helped him with his suitcases and looked to the others. "Well? Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Oh you know, Professor." Bubbles said with a grin. "Just the usual spacing out." Boomer chuckled while Brick and Blossom gave a bit of an amused groan at the pathetic joke, and the Professor just looked confused, but let it go.


End file.
